Imortais
by DOM1995
Summary: Continuação de Humanidade: - O que aconteceu? - questionou o russo se aproximando. - Lembra quando eu disse que não temos paz disse o moreno entregando o celular para Andrei. O russo pegou o aparelho ouvindo a mensagem de voz, sua expressão mudando a medida que ouvia a mensagem, quando ele desligou - Andrei... - Vá chamar os outros mandou.


Chuva, pesada e cruel como se aquele responsável pela sua queda não se importasse que existisse almas entre o céu o solo. Gotas tão pesadas que faziam marcas no solo já mazelado. As pessoas já estava em seus abrigos, fugindo de sua inimiga constante, o céu escuro impedia que qualquer um que tentasse sair a noite terminasse sua jornada com vida. A noite era perigosa, a noite travia o mal e o mal não distinguia os inocentes e desavisados dos que realmente mereciam padecer, ele simplesmente lavava aquilo lhe era ofertado, e só.

Fechando uma das janelas do abrigo, batendo com força para que ninguém mais quisesse entrar estava um rapaz de cabelos loiros e pele bronzeada, mas mal dava para ver suas características físicas, pois estava coberto de cima a baixo por uma manta marrom, quase negra, beirando a cor de lama, sua botas estavam sujas assim como as luvas que escondiam sua mãos.

As vestes era sua arma, o anonimato era sua arma, tudo o que ele conseguisse encontrar para se proteger naqueles tempos, eram suas armas.

Ele fechou o lacre da porta, descendo em plena escuridão as escadas que davam para o subsolo, se apoiava na parede para não perder o ritmo e tropeçar e quem sabe quebrar o pescoço, todo o cuidado era pouco. Chegou ao final da escada, onde vultos vestidos com a mesma camuflagem que ele se esgueiravam pelo galpão, tudo estava tão escuro.

Como de costume, avançou pelo lugar chegando até o final dele, passou por outra porta onde havia mais dois grupos de 'pessoas' e continuou caminhando, até finalmente chegar a seu destino.

– A chuva está destruindo a cidade – disse ele quando entrou em um cômodo bem menor nos fundos do abrigo – acho que não é uma boa ideia sairmos hoje.

– Acho que não é uma boa ideia sairmos nunca – disse a voz de um homem no canto, o rapaz virou-se para ele advertência e continuou.

– Talvez você possa fazer alguma coisa? - questionou ele para a moça que estava de pé em frente a lampião, ela estava tão camuflada quanto ele, mas parecia inegavelmente mais serena.

– Não posso fazer essa chuva passar – disse Bonnie enquanto acendia o lampião – se eu usar magia aqui ela vai sentir, e eu não posso arriscar a localização de todos mundo – o rapaz respirou fundo temendo por aquela resposta. Já fazia quase seis meses, seis meses que estavam presos aqui, e não haviam encontrado uma forma de sair. Seis meses que eles haviam ido para aquela expedição, seis meses que haviam feito uma passagem para esse mundo louco, onde ninguém tinha nome, ou família, ou definição de tempo.

– O que fazemos então? Esperamos ela parar e contamos com o desconhecido? Se o informante tiver ido embora?

– Ele não foi – disse a bruxa – se não conseguimos sair daqui por causa da chuva eu te garanto que ele também não consegue – o rapaz se calou inconformado, Bonnie se aproximou colocando a mão no seu ombro – vai da tudo certo Ash, nos vamos sair daqui, só precisamos encontrar um jeito certo – o rapaz respirou fundo novamente, ele não era claustrofóbico, mas ficar debaixo da terra tanto tempo fazia isso com você.

– Queria não ter entrado naquele barco – disse ele se afastando e saindo do comodo. Bonnie ainda olhou ele sair antes de voltar-se para os outros membros do quarto.

Agora ali, junto aquelas pessoas que ela só conheceu cinco minutos antes de embarcar, estavam seus novos amigos, muitos já haviam morrido, chega até a cidade não foi fácil, e haviam aqueles que não tinham feito a passagem, e simplesmente viraram pedra. Aquela era sua nova dia, uma contagem de corpos, que definharam por motivos aleatórios, isso era a perdição dos tempos, o seu fim.

– E eu queria que ele tivesse recebido a mensagem – disse a bruxa, fechando os olhos em uma oração muda, pedindo que alguém, em algum lugar do universo, estivesse procurando por ela, qualquer um.

Antes da tempestade

– Onde está seu celular? - questionou Andrei quando Anna pulou junto com Elena em uma piscina térmica que ficava na parte reservada do prédio.

– Lá em cima – disse Damon ainda discando do aparelho do esposo – e não me olhe assim, eu acho que ele descarregou.

– Qual é o seu problema com celular? Desde que nos conhecemos você já quebrou cinco aparelhos – Damon ergueu a sobrancelha começando a se irritar.

– Me provoque mais um pouco e vou quebrar o sexto – disse se erguendo e voltando a ligação. Andrei revirou os olhos e voltou-se para Caroline que tomava sol, em uma fileira glamourosa estavam Caroline, Katherine, Anna P., Rebecca e Adriana, a loira havia chegado naquela manhã para resolver algumas pendencias com Andrei.

– Ele parou de tomar medicação né? - questionou Adriana olhando Damon se afastar e discando novamente no aparelho.

– Faz mais de um ano, e ainda sim parece que ele vai ovular a qualquer momento – comentou Andrei muito baixo para o esposo não ouvir – mas tudo ok, eu já me acostumei.

– É tão bonitinho ver você brincando de casinha – disse Katherine com sarcasmo - quando Damon vai engravidar – o russo virou para ela sorrindo cinicamente.

– Em breve, como anda o seu relacionamento mãe e filha? - Anna Petrova revirou os olhos olhando para Andrei por cima dos óculos escuros.

– Não faça perguntas se não quiser ouvir mentiras – disse Rebecca tentando quebrar o clima – eu vou buscar uma bebida alguém quer alguma coisa?

– Sangue/água/tem suco?/vodka - a vampira revirou os olhos com a serie de respostas e saiu. Do outro lado da piscina brincando em um toto como se fossem crianças estavam Matt, Tyler, Stefan e Marco, o jogo estava tão interessante que parecia mais uma copa do mundo.

– Acho que vou para o outro lado da piscina, parece mais animado e assim eu não entro tanto em contato com o meu lado feminino – disse o russo fazendo todas caírem na risada. Quando Damon voltou Andrei já estava no outro lado, jogando um mano a mano com Stefan, ele ainda olhou para o esposo de relance, mas voltou sua atenção para Caroline.

– Não consigo falar com a Bonnie – disse colocando o celular de Andrei no canto, a loira se ergueu confusa.

– Ela esta no mar Damon, por isso não temos sinal, ela saiu ontem – disse – e por que você está tão preocupado? - o rapaz não respondeu, nem ele sabia por que estava tão preocupado, era apenas... apenas uma sensação estranha, e a vida havia lhe ensinado, sensações estranhas não podem ser ignoradas.

– Não é nada – disse o rapaz respirando fundo e ajustando o chapéu – só queria noticias.

– Ok então – disse Anna Petrova sentando-se finalmente – agora que Andrei saiu e estamos todas aqui.

– Pera – disse a voz de Rebecca voltando com uma bandeja com um monte de bebidas, a moça jogou as bebidas na mesa e se sentou ao lado de Damon – pronto, agora sim.

– Isso esta me cheirando mal – disse o rapaz quando Adriana e o resto das meninas se amontoavam discretamente ao redor do rapaz – isso me cheira muito mal.

– Não tivemos oportunidade para discutir sua vida de casado desde... você sabe, você se casou.

– Eu sei e sou muito feliz por isso – disse o rapaz ficando um pouco vermelho.

– E então? - cortou Katherine, Damon fechou e abriu a boca umas três vezes até finalmente falar.

– Nos consumamos...

– Isso nos sabemos.

– E o que vocês querem saber? - questionou incrédulo.

– Detalhes – cortou Adriana, que mesmo sendo a mais sensata, parecia sedenta por informação – ora vamos, você já consegue fazer tudo?

– Tudo? - repetiu o rapaz.

– Sim, em cima, em baixo, todos os ângulos? - questionou Rebecca.

– Ele é carinhoso? - quis saber Caroline.

– Você conseguiu fazer boquete? - interrompeu Katherine.

– Ele já te deu um nó? - questionou Adriana e foi quando todas pararam e olharam para ela.

– Ele o que?- questionou Damon tentando processar o que havia acabado e ouvir. A loira o olhou sem entender sua confusão e seguiu.

– Um nó... pelo visto não.

– O que diabos é um nó?

– Hei, responda as perguntas na ordem – disse Rebecca.

– Sim, para Rebecca, Sim para Caroline e Sim para sua pervertida – disparou o rapaz voltando para Adriana – o que diabos é um nó?

– Um nó de cachorro – disse Adriana bebendo um gole de água – você sabe quando cachorros acasalam...

– Eu sei o que merda é um né de cachorro – resmungou – mas isso não explica como Andrei poderia me dar um.

– Jesus do céu, vocês dois não conversam nunca? - questionou revoltada – Damon o que seu esposo é?

– Ele tarado pervertido com uma ereção de três horas, mas não é um cachorro – disse o rapaz apontando discretamente para Andrei indignado, ao mesmo tempo que fazia a mulherada gritar animada, do outro lado da piscina Elena entregava Anna para Matt e corria para o grupo, estava perdendo o agito.

– Sim, mas esse tarado pervertido é um supremo – elencou a loira – e supremos tem as habilidades de todos os seres, apesar de ele ainda não saber controlar tudo, seu digníssimo esposo sabe dar um nó.

– Pera – disse Damon tentando processar – esta me dizendo, que se ele quiser, ele pode fazer aquele maldito cano PVC que ele chama pênis ficar maior é me rasgar ao meio?

– Colocando dessa forma parece uma merda – disse Katherine tomando um gole de sangue, ela virou-se para Rebecca sentindo um gosto familiar – isso tá fresco?

– Não faça perguntas e eu não...

– Entendi – disse a vampira.

– O que foi que eu perdi? - quis saber Elena olhando para a expressão assustada de Damon – o que aconteceu?

– Calma, ele tá processando – disse Anna P. - Damon, não é grande coisa, a maioria dos lobos consegue fazer isso e entre eles parece até que é bom.

– Como – começou o rapaz saindo do transe – e eu digo, como mesmo, isso pode ser bom? Levar... o pênis naquele lugar não é a coisa mais confortável do mundo e eu garanto que o fato dele inchar não vai tornar mais confortável, pelo contrário.

– Calma, quando você é uma fêmea lobo, você entra no cio, sua vulva incha e você fica sedenta para trepar – disse ela sem pudores fazendo a expressão de horror de Damon piorar – mas, se você é um macho e tem um companheiro, bem parece que sua canal retal desenvolve glândulas específicas que vão inchar quando você estiver no cio, e só com o nó, elas vão desinchar, eu sei que parece uma grande coisa, tem um pênis inchado dentro de você enquanto sua anatomia muda, mas vai estar tão louco de prazer que nem vai sentir – terminou a narrativa recebendo olhares assustados de todos ao redor – o que foi?

– Andrei pode... - conseguiu dizer Damon depois de quase dois minutos de silêncio – quero dizer, ele... se ele quiser, ele... não estou sugerindo de... Deus, todo dia tem uma coisa diferente – resmungou o rapaz passando a mão pelo cabelo – isso não vai dar certo.

– Damon você esta mudando de cor – disse Caroline tentando passar calma em sua voz – respire.

– Isso... você tá inventando tudo isso? - quis saber Damon tentando voltar ao normal, Adriana e Anna P. balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

– Já escutamos relatos da Anna Original, vai por mim, parece bizarro, mas parece que é bom mesmo – disse a garota, Damon pegou uma bebida que tinha em cima da mesa e virou.

– Isso vai acontecer? Ele disse que ia fazer isso com você? - perguntou Elena pegando a conversa na metade.

– Não – disse Damon mais alto do que pretendia, ele se conteve imediatamente percebendo que havia chamado a atenção de Andrei para si, o russo finalizou a partida com Stefan e começou a caminhar até o grupo – não, agora morreu o assunto – disse ele exasperado e o grupo se dissipou mais rápido do que se montou.

– Tudo bem por aqui? - questionou o russo se aproximando. Todas sorriram inocentemente só comprovando os temores do russo – Damon você pode vir comigo até lá em cima e me ajudar em uma questão? - ainda roxo de vergonha Damon se ergueu e saiu atrás do esposo. Assim que entraram no elevador do moreno tapou o rosto com um chapéu – o que aconteceu?

– Sua irmã é má – disse ainda com um chapéu na face – muito, muito má.

– O que ela fez?

– Ela disse coisa – resmungou o rapaz sentindo o elevador subir – ela trouxe imagens a minha mente.

– O que ela disse? - questionou novamente agora meio preocupado. Damon pareceu se munir de forças, tirou o chapéu apenas parcialmente da face, deixando os olhos a mostra e murmurou.

– Você pode mesmo fazer um nó de cachorro? - Andrei ficou olhando para ele sem dizer nada, só quando o elevador abriu na cobertura ele se afastou entrando no apartamento sendo seguido por Damon – Andrei...

– Minha vida – começou o russo virando-se para o esposo tentando organizar as ideias em sua mente – o que quer que eu diga?

– Que sua irmã é louca – disse o rapaz colocando o chapéu na cabeça e o imprensando na cabeça, Andrei sorriu de pena da cama de pânico do menor – Andrei!

– Me deixa explicar – começou devagar – seja lá como Adriana disse isso, eu quero que saiba que só por que posso fazer uma coisa, não quer dizer que vamos fazer essa coisa.

– Então você pode...?

– Talvez – disse, e Damon fez um resmungo de desagrado com a boca tapando o rosto com chapéu – mas eu nunca faria em você, eu sei que ainda não estamos pronto para...

– Eu ouvir um 'ainda'? Você disse 'ainda'? - disse o rapaz saindo detrás do chapéu agora horrorizado – coloque um nunca nessa frase.

– Damon você nem sabe do que se trata – disse o russo tentando trazer luz a situação – eu já fiz em algumas lobas e elas pareceram muito satisfeitas, se você abrir a mente...

– Coloque um nunca nessa frase – repetiu o moreno tapando os ouvidos de forma infantil fazendo Andrei revirar os olhos – eu vou... eu vou pegar meu celular, apenas... não fale mais nisso, nunca mais.

– Ok – disse Andrei derrotado enquanto Damon ia para o quarto em fuga. O rapaz entrou no comodo ainda atordoado e localizou seu celular em cima da cabeceira da cama, ele pegou o aparelho tentando tirar as imagens que se formaram em sua mente, ele olhou para o aparelho e viu a mensagem de voz piscando novamente. Tentando ocupar sua mente com outras coisas ele ligou para o correio de voz para finalmente ouvir a mensagem.

Do lado de fora Andrei revisava alguns papeis abandonados no balcão da cozinha, quando Damon rompeu no comodo pálido e exasperado.

– O que aconteceu? - questionou o russo se aproximando.

– Lembra quando eu disse que não temos paz – disse o moreno entregando o celular para Andrei. O russo pegou o aparelho ouvindo a mensagem de voz, sua expressão mudando a medida que ouvia a mensagem, quando ele desligou – Andrei...

– Vá chamar os outros – mandou, e Damon se viu correndo para fora do apartamento, tentando se acalmar no processo. Ele sabia, sabia que a paz era temporária, sabia que gente como eles nunca tem paz, nunca.


End file.
